There has not been much attention given to the development of portable, hand pushable fertilizer dispensers for home vegetable gardens. Such dispensers ideally should dispense fertilizer along a track immediately alongside plants when they are only a few inches tall. Hand pushable seeders for home gardens have been developed (see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,557, issued to Esmay et al), but such seeders have not been suitable for dispensing granular fertilizers, because the chemical and physical characteristics of seeds are so different from the granular fertilizer that apparatus suitable for seed dispensing is generally unsuitable for granular fertilizer dispensing. Thus, seeders require metered apparatus that drop seeds of a given size at a substantial preset interval along the ground depending upon the seed size and type, while fertilizer apparatus requires metering apparatus suitable for the granular fertilizer grains and generally for much greater dispensing rates than are suitable for seeds. Moreover, many of the fertilizers commonly in use are chemically corrosive to the materials out of which the interior parts of seed dispensers are made. A combination seeder-fertilizer unit which features a fertilizer dispenser and a seed dispenser on a common frame and which requires simultaneous seed and fertilizer dispensing is commericially available (Model 9000B, manufactured by Earthway Products, Inc., of Bristol, Ind.). It basically comprises two completely independent units on a common frame having aligned wheels between which a furrow digger and seed dispenser are located, and a fertilizer dispenser located laterally to one side of the wheels for fertilizer side dressing. The wheel location prohibits side dressing after the seeds have germinated into young plants since the wheels which roll along the seeding path would damage the growing plants if the apparatus were to be used after the seeds had germinated into young plants.